


Knit, Perl

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple reflective piece about knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit, Perl

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "scarves" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

Hilde loved to knit; the hypnotising rhythm of the twist of yarn and the pull of the needle. Her grandmother taught her to knit at a young age, before the war had reached the colonies, before she’d left her parents behind and signed up to be a soldier.

During the war there was never time for such self-indulgent activities, especially ones with such a feminine association that would be ridiculed by male officers. It was one of the things that she hated about the war, beyond the major scope of death and destruction, how she was unable to be herself, constantly having to prove that she was just as capable as her male comrades in combat. Now that the war was over, she found herself returning to the activity, long hours of the evening spent in her favourite chair - loop, knit, perl, repeat - loops of yarn turning into intricately fashioned sweaters, scarves, gloves, and blankets.

Hilde took pleasure in knitting scarves for her friends during the holidays. Duo loved scarves that wrapped around his neck again and again with pockets on the end for his hands. The other former pilots, close friends of Duo, had slowly become her friends by association. While they saw each other infrequently, living on different colonies, and facing different everyday commitments, Hilde made sure to knit them something special every Christmas.

Through her knitting, Hilde discovered that there was a special talent within the knitter to pick the right colours, textures, and patterns for the right person. A truly sincere thank you for the time spent was always an indication that you had a good grasp on who the other person was, their tastes and style.

Duo often curled up at the end of the sofa, television a blur of colour as Hilde sat, basket of yarn at her feet, needles clicking together and she twisted the yarn around and pulled it through the loop: _knit, perl_.


End file.
